Le rêve de sa vie
by Maloa
Summary: [OS 2PM] Juste un regard, un moment où le coeur s'emballe comme ça... D'un coup...


Titre : Le rêve de _sa_ vie

Rating : K+

Pairing : Wooyoung/OC

Disclaimer : Rien est ne m'appartient excepté Latsamy et Pauline.

Note : Je m'aperçois que bien que Wooyoung ne soit pas mon préféré des 2PM (Nichkhun l'est!) toutes mes histoires sont basées autour de lui pour l'instant! Bref, alors à la base je ne voulais pas publier ce tout petit OS (c'était plus un cadeau pour ma coloc' qu'autre chose) mais en la relisant je la trouve plutôt mignonne alors je me suis dit qu'il y'en aurait peut-être à qui ça plairait aussi. A vous de me le dire!

Le rêve de _sa_ vie

- Aller, tu viens Woo ? On va être en retard. », cria le géant aux oreilles décollés qui tenait la porte du bâtiment.

- Je finis mon café ! », répondit le gars de Busan s'en même se retourner. « Allez-y j'arrive ! »

Le grand Taecyeon acquiesça et entra dans le bâtiment. Wooyoung profitait des quelques rayons de soleil qui le réchauffait et regarda aux alentours. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, à part un couple qui à priori se disputait, une maman et son fils qui jouaient et deux jeunes filles, pas coréennes, pas même asiatiques.

Les deux filles mangeaient leur sandwich, il s'approcha doucement d'elle restant quand même à une bonne distance. Il regarda les deux filles, elles avaient des têtes d'européenne et de toute évidence elles étaient ici en tant que touristes. En effet la plus grande des deux avec un énorme appareil autour du coup, tandis que l'autre avait un plan de Séoul dans les mains. Elles parlaient une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas, elles n'étaient donc pas anglaises, ni américaines. Etaient-elles italiennes, espagnoles, françaises ? En tout cas, il était quasiment sûr qu'elle ne le connaitrait pas.

Il les observa lorsque la plus petite des deux leva soudain la tête dans sa direction. Elle fit les gros yeux et se retourna vers son amie pour lui dire quelque chose. A peine quelque seconde plus tard, la deuxième leva également la tête. L'avaient-elles reconnu ? Oui, de toute évidence. Gêné, le jeune Wooyoung baissa la tête.

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne les regarde bien qu'il avait, pour une raison ou une autre très envie de regarder la fille aux cheveux courts. Alors qu'il était dans ces pensées, deux personnes s'étaient approchées de lui.

- _Hum, hello_ ! », dit la jeune fille aux cheveux courts, le faisant relever sa tête.

Wooyoung regarda la jeune fille. Elle était très jolie, ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Elle était mince, avait des cheveux noirs lisses coupés en carré plongeant. Mais surtout, surtout elle avait de grands yeux verts légèrement en amande. Elle portait un pantalon rouge, des bottines noirs, un manteau bleu, une écharpe et un bonnet vert.

Elle était vraiment très belle, et Wooyoung n'osa la regarder plus longtemps.

- _I'm so sorry to disturb you.._. », reprit-elle la voix douce. « _But we are bigs fans of 2pm and you so … _»

Elle hésita et regarda sa copine qui la poussa à continuer.

- _Can I have your autograph please ? __You're my favorite actually_. », reprit-elle alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte rosée.

Wooyoung fut surpris et regarda la jeune femme qui commençait fortement à rougir. Mais il n'hésita pas et prit les photos que lui tendait la plus petite pour les signer.

- _Sure_ ! », fit Wooyoung attrapant un stylo dans sa poche. « What's your names ? »

- Pauline. », répondit la plus petite.

- Latsamy ! », répondit la fille au bonnet.

- Oh Latsamy ?, répéta-t-il. « _It's a asian name, no_ ? »

_- Oh yeah, my mom is lao_. », lui dit elle avec un grand sourire.

- _Lao ? Oh right. And where do you come from ?_ »

- _We are French !_ » répondirent en cœur les deux jeunes femmes.

Wooyoung leur demanda si elles voulaient prendre des photo avec lui et à tour de rôle elles prirent la pose.

- _Sorry, but I'm late for the training because we have a concert tomorrow_. », demanda Wooyoung une fois avoir fini leur mini séance photos. «You'll be there? »

- _Oh no, we really wanted to go but, all tickets have already been taken_. », répondit Pauline avec une moue triste.

-_We really, __**really**__ want to go_! », interrompit la fille au bonnet.

- Oh !» répondit-il seulement avant de les remercier et de leur dire au revoir.

Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque le plus petite des deux l'interpella.

- _Oh wait, say to Nichkhun that I love him, it's my favorite_ ! »

- Yes, of course ! »

Wooyoung entra enfin dans le bâtiment et rejoignit la salle de danse.

x

Les cinq garçons étaient tous en train de s'échauffer, il ne s'attarda pas et alla se changer. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Nichkhun venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ? »

Wooyoung sursauta tandis que Nichkhun s'asseyait sur le banc, à côté de lui.

- Aish hyung ! Tu m'as fait peur. », répondit-il tout en continuant de se changer. « J'étais avec deux fans, des françaises. D'ailleurs l'une d'elle m'a demandé de te dire que tu étais son préféré du groupe et qu'elle _t'aimait._ »

Nichkhun s'esclaffa alors qu'il tendait les chaussures au plus jeune.

- Elles sont jolies ? »

Les joues du jeune Wooyoung se mirent à rosir. Il était très timide quant à ce sujet et n'avait encore jamais embrassé de fille.

- Ou … oui elle le sont toutes les deux mais la plus grande est vraiment très jolie, …et ses yeux ! »

- Oh mon Woo est amoureux ! », chantonna le thaïlandais tout sourire.

Il se leva ensuite pour regagner la salle de danse mais Wooyoung le retint.

- Attend Khun ! », dit-il faisant s'arrêter net le prince thaï. « Je voudrais te demander quelque chose. »

- Quoi ? »

- Et bien voilà, les deux filles voulaient vraiment venir à notre concert de ce soir mais, elles n'ont pas réussi à avoir de billets. Tu peux aller les voir et leur donner ceux-là ? »

Nichkhun attrapa les deux billets que lui tendait son coéquipier et les regarda attentivement. C'était des billets VIP, non seulement c'étaient les meilleures places assises mais ils donnaient droit à rencontrer tous les membres des 2pm en coulisses après le concert.

- Elle t'a vraiment plu. », dit Nichkhun. « Mais pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi-même ? »

Une nouvelle fois, il se mit à rougir.

- Mon anglais n'est pas assez bon. », répondit-il à son meilleur ami avec une mine boudeuse.

- Aah ok, ok. Bon c'est lesquelles alors? »

Wooyoung s'approcha de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la petite place devant l'immeuble. Il pointa du doigt la fille qui tenait dans ses mains l'appareil photo.

- C'est celle avec le pantalon rouge qui prend une photo de l'immeuble. Et sa copine qui est à côté d'elle. »

Nichkhun descendit et rejoignit les filles dehors.

Wooyoung observa la scène depuis la fenêtre. Il ne pouvait entendre mais il comprenait ce qu'il se passait. D'abord, la plus petite voulut un autographe et une photo, ensuite Nichkhun leur tendit les billets en leur expliquant et enfin Wooyoung vit les deux jeunes femmes sauter sur elle-même les billets en main.

Wooyoung était content, il savait dorénavant que_ Latsamy_ allait être là ce soir. Il rejoignit alors les autres et s'entraîna comme jamais.

x

Ca y est, ils y étaient. Le concert venait de démarrer, les garçons firent le show comme jamais. Et bien qu'il ne puisse la voir à cause des spots qui les éclairaient, Wooyoung jetait des regards dans la direction de leurs places. Il se donna à fond, il voulait être le meilleur ce soir.

Le concert se passa divinement bien mais il n'attendait qu'une seule chose : la revoir.

Après le concert, il retourna à sa loge et se fit le plus beau possible. Il se lava, enfila un jean, une belle chemise noire qui le mettait en valeur et des converses noires en cuir. Sa tenue ressemblait à celle qu'il avait pendant la chanson « back2u », les chaussures mises à part.

Quelques minutes plus tard les filles arrivèrent dans leur loge.

Chacun des garçons les accueillirent le plus chaleureusement du monde et Wooyoung, timide, n'osa les approcher. Elles discutèrent, rigolèrent, offrirent leurs cadeaux à chaque membre du groupe et pendant ce temps Wooyoung resta en retrait, se contentant de la regarder. Il la trouvait si belle. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait un truc pareille, et en plus c'était une fan, française qui plus est.

Nichkhun, observant la scène, décida qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose. Ainsi il réussit, tant bien que mal, car Taecyeon ne lâchait plus Latsamy qui trouvait qu'elle 'portait magnifiquement le jean', à la ramener près de Wooyoung.

- Latsamy_, right_ ? », demanda-t-il de son superbe accent. « _Wooyoung said me that he is your favorite member?_ »

- _Oh yes !_ », répondit-elle timidement. « _I can't believe that I'm with the 2PM members_ ! »

- _Ok, so give me your camera, I take a picture of you_. »

Elle le remercia et s'approcha timidement de Wooyoung aussi nerveux qu'elle. Toutefois, Wooyoung n'hésita pas à prendre la photo à ses côtés et décida même de former un cœur avec leurs deux mains. Nichkhun prit la photo avant de redonner l'appareil à la jeune française.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sans qu'il ne sache comment, Wooyoung se retrouva seul avec la fille. La fille était trop occupée à le regarder pour s'en rendre compte.

- _It was really a great performance tonight_. », dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- _Oh thank you_ ! » répondit-il sans oser la regarder. « _I've tried to do my best_. »

- _And during 'Back 2 u', you were very … hum, sexy_. » , osa-t-elle dire timidement.

Wooyoung se força à la regarder, ses joues étaient bien rouges et Latsamy rigola.

_- That's funny because you blush like me when I receive a compliment_. »

Elle le regarda en souriant, Wooyoung lui rendit son sourire.

Il s'approcha alors d'elle, le cœur battant la chamade. La fille ne bougea pas et sans aucune raison, il l'embrassa très délicatement sur le front lui tenant la tête de ses deux mains. Latsamy ouvrit grands ses yeux d'étonnement mais le laissa faire.

x

Wooyoung était dans son lit, et il repensait, et repensait sans cesse à la française. Elle lui avait complètement retourné le cerveau. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il l'avait embrassé sur le front mais il avait eu une soudaine envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la toucher. Et pendant un instant il détesta sa timidité, et il pensa qu'il aurait dû l'embrasser. Son premier baiser aurait été _merveilleux._

**FIN.**


End file.
